Siyal Indus nee Remara CP
Siyal Indus nee Remara is one of the few Cardassian officers who had been in Starfleet. Completing her training, she served briefly on DS9 before leaving back to her home planet in the pursuits of marriage and motherhood. Practising the once forbidden religious of Hebitian Ways she is often met with some criticism by old-school Cardassians - her father included. During the second Romulan-Cardassian war, Siyal's shuttle was attacked and she died due to the thermopox virus in September, 2385. She is no longer in use because she is deceased. For her future plot counterpart, see Siyal Indus nee Remara. Background Information Remara was killed by Avarin Indus after he attempted to extort him for his dowry back and kidnapped Siyal. Children Balen Indus *'Born: 'August 21, 2383. *'Father: 'Avarin Indus. *'Species (Gender): Cardassian (Male). As first born, Balen Indus, is the eldest twin. He is not in future plots, however, a 'double' of him can be seen in Jarrad Indus. More is to be developed. Ro'har Indus *'Born: '''August 21, 2383. *'Father: Avarin Indus. *'''Species (Gender): Cardassian (Male). As second born, Ro'har Indus, is the youngest twin. He is not in future plots, however, a 'double' of him can be seen in Dorad Indus. More is to be developed. Sita Indus *'Born: '''September 11, 2384. *'Father: Avarin Indus. *'''Species (Gender): Cardassian (Female). As third born, Sita Indus CP, only existed in future plots for a short time when Zeteri was able to see the future based on current plot timelines. She was an aspiring actress and was very close with her family. When Zeteri decided she wanted her old life back, this Sita was no longer in play and was replaced by a current version born in FP. Step-Children Zeteri Indus *'Born: '''February 11, 2382. *'Mother:' Ashta Sarex. *'Father: Avarin Indus. *'''Species (Gender): Cardassian (Female). As Avarin's first true child, Zeteri Indus, is one of Avarin's favourites and he bonded with her the most out of any of his offspring. He worried for her during her marriage issues but continued to support her in hopes she is happy being involved in the Damar family. She has been married and has children including: Personal Life Merik Evek Siyal met her ex-boyfriend, Merik Evek, in later 2382 when she was working on Deep Space Nine in the science department, while was on Bajor to train for the up coming Olympics. Forming a bond, they soon became close. Once they were dating, Siyal became aware of Merik's jealous and possessive ways, along wtih his rather explosive temper. When Siyal met Yintar Ioan on Cardassia, Merik was unable to handle the stress and the couple broke up after only 4 months. Avarin Indus *Married - April 20, 2383; *Widower - September, 2385. Siyal and Avarin Indus met while he was on Bajor for work. At first, they did not hit it off and often argued on her religion as the point of contention. Finally, Siyal relented to seeing Cardassia through his eyes and decided to leave Starfleet to pursue a career on her home planet. Eventually, they decided to try for babies and when Siyal announced she was pregnant with twin boys, Avarin proposed. They were married under Siyal died of the thermopox virus in 2385. Starfleet Academy No dates or information other than xenobiology was her field of study. Military Service Ended as Lieutenant in 2382. Civilian Career Working writing and finding grants for charitable organizations. Model for SiiSii Darin's owned by Kohsii Venik. Siyal has not only worked for the fashion designer in both maternity clothes and otherwise, but the pair have become close friends. 4 Siyal Indus nee Remara CP Category:Cardassian Union Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:CP Double Profile 4 Siyal Indus nee Remara CP Category:First Generation Category:May Category:2356 Category:All Characters